wagsuniversalfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Wumbodius B. Guy III P. Esquire Ph.D
Wumboguy "Dood! Thats the single most loltacular thing ive heard since I saw the commercial for Spiderman 3 on Broadway!"--Wumboguy﻿ Wumboguy (Full name: Professor Wumbodius B. Guy III P.Esquire.) Is one of Wags good friends. This eccentric young man, or "dood" as he calls it. Is known for his iummense love of all things pure, good, and Dr. Pepper. He has no dislikes, besides evil, and Dr. pepper haters. Wumbo is indeed, as his name implies, a professor in wumbology, and is one of the best there is. He barely ever fights, unless provoked, or fighting out of sheer rnadomness or boredom. His weapons are an oversized ancient battleaxe, whom hes named Susan, for reasons unknown, and a Dr. Pepper grenade. Of his own invention, it is indeed, "wumbo-sized" and although average sized. can release ammounts of the soda that equal the approximate holding capacity of the hoover dam. He will fight for his friends, especially, "Homies." Such as long-time friend Garuru, family, and will not stop untill rights are wronged, even if that means saving everyone at the cost of his life. Of course, being a jokester, wum always carries a one-up shroom in his back left pocket. Wum is also noted for being the owner of the wumbo research facility, A.K.A his wumbocave, His overuse of the videogame phrase"Dood" and being a gamer, loves to overuse any other quotes or memes he can. Including his signature quote, "PK......OUTTA HERE!" Backstory﻿ Wumbo has never truly talked about his life before meeting friends such as Wag and Lauren. But we do know he perfers to live in solitude, under wags mansion in his research facility known as the Wumbocave. When the Mansion Wag now calls home was built for the lottery, Wum had set up the cave purposely under his home, as noone would suspect such a place under it, but Wag moved in, and discovered this secret. So, Wumbo lives in Wags home part-time, as the wumbocave's entrance is in his kitchen sink. This is all we know of Wumbos former life, and perhaps we will learn more in time, as this mysterious jokester is bound to have some interesting tales. Interview with Wumboguy! Me: Hello and today we have a very special guest! Wumboguy! Wum: Well hello thar folks! Me: Its a pleasure to have you here sir. Wum: Its﻿ a pleasure to BE here dood! I've never been interviewed before. Me: Well! perhaps its a good time to start! We have many questions about your life Mr. Guy! Wum: Have at you then! Me: Ok.....it says you have a genetic disorder Wumboguy...is this true? Wum: Aw heckadizzle yea! Its known as, ABS, Or, Awesomeness Buildup Syndrome. When your bored, and you get all that creative energy and sheer lolness? Its like that, only i have a major buildup. Causing me to go utso with the awesome, and become a loling hazard to anyone in the vicinity. Thats why Im very impatient, its for safety reasons, dood. Me: Wow! And what chromosome is this located on? Wum: 1337. Me: --laughs-- you indeed are a kidder, as they say, did you ever think of taking your comedy as a job? Wum: --laughs-- yea, the 1337 thing was a joke, and actually! Before I became interested in making things gihugic, or wumbo, I was a part-time commedian! I gave LOLz faster than quickman could go to the bathroom with laxitives in his system. Me: --laughs-- Wow! You just came up with that? Wum: --drinks a can of Dr. Pepper-- Indeed, gotta be quick, ykno? dont leave your hommiez hangin bruddah! Besides. I gots to catch up with Garuru! Hes. How you say.... "Impatient?" Me: So is that all your gonna tell us aout your past before being recorded? Wum: It depends. That all ya wanna know? Heck, i can awnser that myself, ill just tell you why i call susan susan. Susan. Well! it seemed random to me, and i love me my random. So when i found it while out in the field looking for ancient traces of wumbofying items, i found this giant battleaxe, Thus, Susan and I began our friendship. --luaghs-- Me: Interesting! Now. Many have said you have a fear of Cuccos? Explain. Wum: But of course...me and Garuru. The purple froggy dood? We were playing OoT. and you know......Cuccos werent SUPPOSED to rage and attack originally. But we beat them so much....the Cuccos got fed up...and well......you knwo the rest.....entered our house....and.......*Description of violence was so graphic and detailed one cannot legally speak it out loud* AND WITH ONLY ONE SPATULA! IT WAS HORRIBLE, MAN! Me: ._.' Wow! Thats a.....shocker! But thats all the time we have today! Im the interviewer! Wum: And all of your base belong to us! Me: --laughs-- what he said, and, err.....can we do the quote together? Wum: Why certainly.......hes the interviewer, and im Wumboguy, and we're...... Both: PK.....OUTTA HERE! ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿